


Glass Angel

by AyzuLK



Series: Asas de vidro ( Glass Wings) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: "He remembered looking at himself in the sun. The colors dancing in his skin, like the wings of the angels in the church stained glass."





	Glass Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anjo de Vidro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343438) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



> \- English is not my native language, so I apologize for mistakes, and I accept, of course, corrections.  
> Pretty please.  
> This story was originally posted in Portuguese. - 
> 
>  
> 
> In 1926 Edward rebels against the ideals of Carlisle. He hunts only villains, his talent as telepath helps him to find out who are the bad guys. His first victim was Esme's ex abusive husband.  
> In this fic, the assumption is that the Hydra already existed in the time of the first world war. Edward was caught in the streets when they noticed that he was not human.

Glass angel

By Ayzu Saki

He was once someone's son.

There was a vague memory of red hair like his, green eyes, soft words, and comfort. It always came with the scent of tulips and the sound of the piano, and a voice calling him "my angel" as they danced in the kitchen’s floor.

He was once a pianist who wanted to be a soldier.

He remembered the will of glory and fight for his country, and the hesitation to leave the red-haired woman behind.

He died one day.

The feeling of dying was the strongest in his mind. He didn’t remember much of the fever, all that came was the fire. And the feeling of being in hell. And then, voices.

Voices that never silence. A thirst that never passed.

He remembered Carlisle.

There was no way to forget Carlisle, even after all these years. There was feeling of wanting to hate him, but it was impossible to hate Carlisle. He was the only thing that left him in doubt about his theory that they did not have a soul.

He remembered Esme.

And how he was sure her heart, even dead, seemed to have broken when he left.

He remembered the people he killed.

He remembered their faces. Each one of them. The first was Charles, Esme's abusive ex-husband. He remembered how it seemed a good idea to be the righteous, the angel of death in the dark, punishing the unjust. He remembered the feel of their blood, and how, over time, he felt so filthy.

He remembered looking at himself in the sun, his skin dazzling like glass. The colors dancing like the wings of the angels in the church stained glass.

He was no longer her angel.

He was a monster.

He remembered the bad smell in the alleyways, the feeling of nights that never ended. The wish to go home, to ask for forgiveness, to try to take away all the dirt that seemed impregnated inside him.

He remembered when he discovered that it was not hell, hell was yet to come. To feel for the first time so powerless since he died. Captured, helpless. To know that he had never been the strongest predator after all.

And then there were others like him. They screamed in the white corridors. The smell of blood, the distressed voices inside his head. One by one, they faded away, until there was only one left.

Himself.

And suddenly, he felt as if he saw himself. Like the stained glass he remembered. As if him would break easily. Sometimes he could imagine himself all made of glass, just waiting for the right blow, to fall and break into too many pieces.

He already felt broken. Disconnected. No reason to exist, no way out.

He remembered every second.

Dismemberment, to test regeneration speed. How long could a vampire survive without blood? What could hurt it the most? How much of the venom could be removed without it succumbing? The questions were in their minds all the time. And now and then he took refuge in his own memory. In the face of Carlisle and Esme. In a distant memory of a red-haired woman. In angels in church stained glass, and the piano sound in the kitchen.

One day the chamber came. For the first time he felt the cold again. He stopped moving, and closed his eyes to the world. He knew that he could not sleep, but it felt that way. The voices gradually disappeared. He did not know if he had been forgotten, or they had just discovered what they needed. Or lost interest.

He felt no need to feed, to move. Everything has become nothing.

He was nothing.

Just a glass statue inside an icy chamber.

.....

 "He’s just a kid."

"There is no heart beat. He is dead."

He opened his eyes. The voices struck him like a blow and he whimpered.

The voices were many, and loud.

And soon came the thirst, his throat seemed to burn unbearably.

Everything was a cloudy.

Screams.

 A weight too strong on his back, holding him against something.

"Hold him!"

He heard a feral, sickly sound. A cry of desperation from a wounded animal.

"It's not safe ... What are we doing?"

The cry was his.

"Edward.”

That made him stop, momentarily. He knew that name.

“Open your mouth, you'll feel better.”

The scent made him obey. And then relief.

He grabbed something cold, metal, in his hand. His teeth clenched tightly in what fed him and he opened his half-closed eyes, seeing that it was a plastic bag of blood.

"Slow down, is’s not going anywhere."

"That's weird, the strangest thing I've ever seen."

"Vampires are real. What's next? Werewolves? "

"Bucky was right."

Perhaps he should feel confused by the metal hand that held him, but for the moment all he could think of was his relief.

Until it was over.

"He's just a kid."

Another bag was delivered to him before he asked, and he bite it, this time more slowly. He started noticing his surroundings. He was in someone's arms. He felt a hand on his head, softly.

It had been so long since someone had held him that way, so he did not mind moving. He was being fed.

"He's just a kid."

  For the first time, on he did not know how many years, he felt safe.

……..

They were all very strange people, but none of them wanted to hurt him. He could hear that the redheaded woman didn`t trust him, but from what he could understand, she trusted no one but the birdman.

He had spent days in a glass cell until they came for him. The man with the metal arm and a sad past was the one who came, and he was relieved, because among all of them, he was the one who he trusted the most.  Maybe because he feed him. Perhaps because he saw in his mind images of himself in that chamber, and a resolution that he couldn`t understand.

The man caught Edward looking directly at him when they were sitting next to each other in the car. He knew that he was strange, he did not look human at all. His eyes were red, he knew, even though he had not looked in the mirror for years. And he had unlearned human habits. Probably he must remember now how to blink and to breathe. Still, the man did not seem to care.

He wanted to ask, and maybe it was obvious, because the man answered it, even if he didn`t asked it out loud. His voice was rather robotic. His metal hand was still on his shoulder since they left his cell.

\- One day they put me in the same cell as yours,.  It was the first moment of clarity I had in a long time. Seeing a frozen child in the same situation as me. I promised I'd come to get you. Sorry for the delay, I have memory problems.

He smiled slightly at this, seeing the clear images in the man`s mind. Missions, memories removed. Torture like his. His smile died, and he looked at the metal arm.

"He is just a kid."

And then he made his first human expression. He frowned. He tried to use his voice after all this time. It sounded strange to his own ears.

\- What year?

-2018. - the other answered without hesitation, without needing him to explain further.

 -I'm more than 100 years. I'm not a child.

The other man's laughter was very pleasant. Maybe because he knew it was not common. He saw in his mind a blond man. He seemed to be the only reason for smiles nowadays.

-And now?

-What do you wanna do?

He thought of Carlisle. His greatest wish was to go look for him. It seemed like a dream coming true. But he couldn`t do that. He knew he could not look him in the eye anymore, for what he had done, for what they had done to him.

Not now.

Maybe not ever.

-I have nowhere to go.

-You do, if you want it

In his mind came a compound, with walls of glass and trees. There were strange people, some of whom he had seen. The redheaded woman who looked like another redheaded woman in his memory. The blonde man - Stevie - and a man in a metal armor.

So much that he did not knew the name yet.

It seemed like a great chaos.

It looked like a family.

It looked ... good.

-Okay.

…………

Reading his own files seemed odd. Records and records with files about the design of a weapon. Him. Now he understood why it all ended abruptly. He remembered about the volturi, of course. Carlisle explained all about them to him. It seems that even the Hydra knew when not to go against royalty.

All the specimens have been destroyed, except him.

It was weird and funny to think government agencies knew about their existence, but it made sense. It would be impossible to live in harmony for all these years if they did not know each other's existence, if they did not follow rules. And it was strange because the government knew there were people being killed and turning into food, and no war had begun for that. He could hear those questions in Steve's mind every day since they delivered the files.

Edward knew he was a little ... insane - years of torture would do that to anyone - but he could think rationally enough to know that such a war would cause more deaths than necessary. Oh, he didn`t doubt that eventually they would be destroyed, but when, that was the question.

Or maybe he was just too cynical. Steve was the good person.

Anyway, it was strange to see the experiments he'd gone through.

He remembered each one of them.

And when he had read about the process of removing his venom with a dialysis machine, he could understand why looking at himself in the mirror for the first time in years he saw a bright red-eye on the left and a green one on the right.

Why he did not feel as much need for blood as he remembered.

Why he had managed to go into hibernation in the chamber.

Why they had been able to immobilize him so easily at the base when he was rescued.

Why he could hear a faint heartbeat in his chest.

Why the volturi had not knocked on the door yet. He was not one of them anymore.

The Hydra, in so many years. had succeeded in at least one thing after all.

They had created their hybrid.

………..

Almost four months.

That was the time that he resisted until he researched about him. Even if he didn`t go home, he needed to know if Carlisle was okay.

_Light eyes, calm smile, compassion._

It did not take long to learn how to use the modern tools. When he was captured, there was not even the idea of what a computer would be, but there were advantages to living with a genius. He learned fast how to adapt.

_I'm proud of you, son._

And even though he found out that he needed to sleep once a week, he still had plenty of free time.

_We'll be here when you get back, Edward._

The family had grown. There were now six of them. From what he remembered, this was a large coven.

_I'm so sorry_

He kept changing his city, living in cold places. He was still a doctor, helping people.

That did not surprise him.

………..

It took him two more weeks to find a phone in his hand, the number in his head. He knew he shouldn’t, but he missed Carlisle. Even if he enjoyed where he was.

_A metal arm on his shoulder, a warm hug. Feeling safe in the middle of the night. ‘Everything will be fine, angel’._

Even if he caught himself saying that he was going home when he got to the door. That he liked to hear the noisy conversation, the chaotic thoughts all around.

_Red hair, whispers in Russian taking him out off some flashback. Perfume of tulips._

Even if one day he had come home, and they had placed a piano in the living room. No comments, nothing.

He always closes the phone.

…….

One day the phone rang.

-When will you come back?

It was an unfamiliar voice, feminine, too cheerful. He was silent, confused.

            -It's Alice. Alice Cullen.

He wanted to run, to throw the phone out the window. James came to where he had been paralysed sitting by the piano, the metal  arm on his shoulder made him realize he was shaking.

-How?

\- I can ... see things.  - Her voice was cheerful but also hesitant.  - We're all waiting for you.

Confused. He was so confused. James turned his head toward him and he handed the phone to him. He though he would hang up, but he didn’t. He didn’t hold on the conversation, his mind was like a whirlwind.

When he found himself in awareness, he was sitting on the couch, the metal arm around his shoulders.

-What do you want to do?

It was the same question as before.

Yet, he had no idea about the answer.

….

He knew he wasn’t alone.

James was in the car across the street, and as much as he wanted the comfort of the metal on his shoulder, he asked to enter alone. He knew Natasha must be somewhere around too, and Clint should be up in some building. He had asked to no one to come, so he knew that everyone should be there.

It was raining, which was predictable. It was always the rainier cities. He ran at a human pace, across the street to the stone walk. He entered the coffee shop, listening to the ringing of the bell, pulling off his wet jacket and looking around, even if he had smelled them from afar.

Carlisle was the first one he saw. He stood frozen in the doorway, like a statue for a moment. He could not walk more than two steps. Not with his eyes on his. He saw no surprise at his, even seeing one green eye and the other golden. He could hear his thoughts from there. The worry and pride at seeing he had returned to their diet. The relief that was almost too much to bear.

There was no anger, no resentment, nothing.

He couldn’t understand Carlisle. Not even when he got up from the table and came up to him, enveloping him in a paternal hug. No matter that he had flinch away from him a bit. He felt numb with his thoughts as he led him to the table.

And then Esme.

Esme seemed like she would cry if she could, the strong hug, the thoughts blending with the quick words.

"Oh, Edward ..."

The girl almost jumped of the bench. Her pixie hair was the cuttest thing, and there was something insane (and he thought amused that they really looked alike in that) and vague in her eyes that was staring at him  now, with a big smile in her round face.

-Finally! I thought you'd never show up!

-Alice! - Esme scolded.

Edward liked her right away.

He did not know what to think of the others. Jasper seemed cautious, for Alice. He was a stranger. They had heard of him from the volturi, apparently, he wasn’t entirely discarded, but they couldn’t get involved. For now, he was out of reach.

And Jasper thought that was dangerous.

Emmett looked like a nice guy. His thoughts were pure for such a big guy.

Rosalie was unpleasant, but he could understand her, though he would never admit it. He saw in Carlisle's mind that part of the reason she was created was for Edward. He had hoped he would come back, and Rosalie and he would be a pair. Partly, he was not wrong. If he hadn’t been captured, he would have returned home, but he would never have become interested in Rosalie. Even if he thought it was noble her concern for the family.

The whole dynamic of them was incredible. He could see the love in the thoughts of them all. He could see in Carlisle love for him, even after all these years. In Esme, who was always sure he would return. Also, incredibly in Alice, that even though she'd never met him until that night, all the visions in all those years made her believe he was there all this time.

Even if she also knew the truth.

\- You will not stay. -  She said sadly at the end of the night. The others looked at him, some surprised, some not so much.

-No.

Alice made a funny pout, but she smiled:  -But we'll still see each other yet. A lot.

-Really?

She laughed as she  jumped out of her chair to hug him. Jasper almost jumped up too, ready to act if he did something that he thought was aggressive.

Edward just hugged the strange creature back. If only everyone was as easy to handle as the group lunatic. 

…..

When he came out of the coffee shop it had stopped raining, but it was still cloudy. James was waiting for him outside, his metal hand extended.

He caught it with a smile.

-I hope everything went well on the mission

He tried not to laugh at the robotic voice.

\- Mission accomplished successfully.

-Edward!

The yell made him turn around. Alice came running out of the coffee shop, at an almost non-human speed. Jasper, of course, was right behind her.

She pushed a piece of paper into his hand.

-  What would you do without me, hn?

She scolded the confused boy, who, from what he already knew of the lunatic creäture, only nodded without question.

It seemed the right thing to do. She smiled broadly, and then looked at their clasped hands and nodded.

-   Finally. The two of you were making me have a headache.

Before he could ask - because there was only so much he could bear - she hugged him again. Jasper nodded, apologizing with his eyes.  Then the two disappeared.

-I don't understand the current situation.  - James said calmly.

-Actually, me neither.

Tony was waiting in the car, as if he had been there from the beginning. Natasha waved across the street on a motorcycle, Steve with her, apologizing with his eyes as Jasper had done

Just on the way home, he opened the paper that Alice had given to him.

It was the design of a uniform. With wings like the falcon, but totally black, except for the wings. They were of a transparent material, like a diamond, but colored, like the stained glass he remembered. In his darkest memories in all those years, it was that one thought that brought some colour in his life.

_"Listen to the music, my angel."_

He smiled, then noticed that there was even a name in the bottom of the page. Alice really was a peculiar creäture.

-Good.  - Tony looked at the front seat, his sunglasses lowered to his nose, a lazy smile on his face.  - I guess I should say now ...  - Edward observed curiously as he covered one eye and looked seriously at him. - Welcome to the Avengers initiative.

In the front seat someone - probably Clint - burst out laughing.

Edward just leaned back against the metal arm, and smiled.

Glass angel.

It was not a bad name.

…..

**Author's Note:**

> When Hydra discovered that there were vampires, they captured a created more of them, planning to create an army. The Vulturi discovered it, and at the risk of destroying each other, they came to an agreement to end the experiments. However, Hydra has never fully complied with the agreement. They never destroyed all the specimens.  
> Bucky, as the winter soldier, in a situation where he is placed in the chamber, sees Edward.  
> Years after the civil war and infinity war - I will imagine that none of them died here - he manages to recover that memory, and with the help of the avengers they invade the base of the hydra, take all the information about Edward - so they knew what he was - and then they rescued him.


End file.
